Crimson Pools of Saddness
by Aiko no Sabaku
Summary: It's been two years since Sasuke left, and Sakura has fallen into a nasty habit to rid herself of his image. One that will cost her, her life...


Crimson Pools of Sadness

Crimson Pools of Sadness

Author: meep, no I dont own Naruto...I wish I did...TT

(sakura's POV)

Everyday starts out the same... I get up, get dressed, eat, train, and then come back home because my life is worthless. Sure they said that i could've been a great ANBU member, and others say that I'm too pretty for words. I have been asked out a few times by people that I've never even known, but i have ALWAYS said 'no', because you see... I'm still waiting for 'him'. Just to see him again,and be in his presents, all of my friends, even the ones who claimed to love him, have said to me,"It's fruitless, he's never coming home again... so just give up already", but i will never give up... never. The first person who found out about my, 'condition', was Lee. The poor guy, he saw the scars and the bloodied blade the afternoon he came over, I was forced to explain my self and ended up breaking out in tears. He really under stood me though and suggest that I go and tell the rest of the girls he said to me,"They are your friends as am I... they have the right to know, and they may be able to help you through this...". I can still remember all of their expressions Ino, who hugged me so tightly and and said I was her best friend no matter what... I cried so hard. Tenten stoked my hair in a motherly fashion and said that she would help in anyway, I gave a teary-eyed smile. Hinata, poor Hinata she fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands, I could see the tears dripping through her fingers, as she muttered," no, Sakura-c-chan... wh-why?"... I hugged her and cried hard too. What kind of person does this to her friends? That night, I watched my blood drip from my wrists as I added 1 new cut. The next day, 2 shallow cuts and more blood. Two days later, 4 cuts, just for the heck of it, and even more blood still. By the end of the week I had added 7 new cuts/forming scabs to my arms and wrists. Totaling out to 10 cuts/past scars on each arm. I was going for 11 by Monday, and thought that singing would dull the fiery pain I had bestowed my self when I cut every time. So I went out to find a karaoke bar so I could sing. Once located, I slowly walked in and took the stage telling the DJ what song to play. He obliged and played it. As soon as I heard the song come on, I sang, and for once in a long time... I felt at peace. Not because of the song, but because I was finally speaking my mind:

_I tried to kill the pain..._

_but only brought more...(so much more...)_

_I lay dying, and I'm pouring, _

_crimson regret,and betrayal._

_I'm dying! Praying! bleeding! and_

_screaming! Am i too lost to be saved? _

_Am i too lost?_

_My god! My tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation!_

_My god! My tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation!_

_Do you, remember me?_

_Lost for so long?_

_Will you be on the other side?_

_Or will you forget me?_

_I'm dying, praying! bleeding_

_and screaming! Am i too_

_lost too be saved?_

_Am i too lost?_

_My god! My tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation!_

_My god! My tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation!_

_My wounds cry for the grave!_

_My soul cries,for deliverance_

_Will I be, denied? Christ,_

_Tourniquet, My suicide..._

The song was over and all I could think about was him... how he was the only thing keeping me from killing my self. But now he was gone and I knew that I would never see my little piece of onyx ever again. I ran off the stage and all the way back home where I searched madly for my small razor. I found it and held it in my once tan and soft hands,that were now pale and cold due to blood loss. I flipped it a couple of times before saying to it as if it were alive,"You're my only friend now, and sometimes...friends kill friends". I carved the words,'I love you, UCHIHA...' into my bare arm and then pulled the blade away from it to examine my work. I whispered,"That's not enough", then threw it aside and took out a kuni. For a moment, I hesitated, staring at the blood that was pouring from my freshly sliced wound.Do I really want this? I mean... he might come back, someday and I'd be dead. I thought on this for a while then glared at the dripping blood and pale wound, as if it were Sasuke. NO! he left me!! and he's never coming BACK!!. With that, I took the kuni and sliced all the way from my wrist to the beginning of my previous messege. I squeezed my eyes shut and let out a silent scream then threw the kuni to the floor as I, too, fell on to the hard wood. I layed my arm out. So I could watch as the last of my life slowly dripped out on to the floor in front of me. I felt my self going cold and lifeless as the last of my blood emptied. But just before my eyes closed, just before everything went blurry, I saw my door open and someone walk in. My eyes widened as much as they could when I finally realized who it was.No... what have I done?! I want to live!! Please kami-sama!! I beg of you!! he shouldn't have to see this!!

Tears started to fall out of dull emerald eyes as everything misted over and went black. NOO! please...no, my life was all drained out, and my blood lay all around me.

(normal POV)

He stood there for a moment...horrified at what he just witnessed. How could Sakura have gotten that way? She was so nice... and now she was dead. He ran off to get ANBU and in no later than 4 hrs. everybody was gathered in front of Sakura's casket. All dressed in black, and all holding pink cosmos. Sakura's picture rested above her casket and already there was a pile of flowers. Kakashi had a stream of tears falling as Iruka talked about what a good student Sakura was. All of the girls were in a bundle crying and talking about their lost friend. Gai was comforting Lee saying that she will always be in his heart. Naruto looked like a hollow shell of himself as tears dripped from his eyes on to the ground. Everyone else was trying to comfort those around them. After a while, the sun set, and everybody went home, except one. One lonely boy who witnessed the death of a friend.

Kakashi, who had been standing behind a tree (god knows why...) noticed. He stepped out as he walked up and stood by the boy then turned and said,"So you saw her die, huh, Sasuke?". Sasuke nodded and replied,"She didn't want to die after she saw me... and I could've saved her, she was still alive and I could've DONE something!" Sasuke kicked the ground and clenched his fist as tears rolled off his cheeks. Kakashi put a hand on his former pupil's shoulder and said,"Yes... you could've, but then she would have suffered and been unhappy... she would always have that memory of almost killing her self." Sasuke still was unhappy about his actions. But Sakura was gone, and it was time to face the truth. Though, she would always haunt his dreams.

She would always be there.


End file.
